From DE 200 23 723 U1 a chassis structure is known with a central tunnel extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and with plate sections extending on both sides of the central tunnel, forming a floor of the passenger compartment. The plate sections are organized respectively into front and rear floor panels. In order to achieve a high torsional rigidity and, in the case of a frontal collision, a favourable transmission of force into an adjoining bodywork structure, it is proposed in this publication to join together connecting elements of the front and rear floor panels to a hollow section unit running transversely to the central tunnel. As the chassis structure shown in this document does not extend towards the front and rear identifiably beyond the limits of the passenger compartment, it remains open how the forces occurring in a frontal collision can be introduced into the chassis structure so that a transmission is possible from there into the bodywork structure.
It is at least one object to indicate a vehicle chassis structure which makes it possible, in the case of a frontal collision, to dissipate large amounts of energy and, in so doing, to prevent an excessive deformation of the passenger compartment, endangering the occupants. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.